Queen of the Underground
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Bonnie Bennett thought she had a handle on being a witch and knowing there are vampires in the world. However, there are still many things the witch needed to learn. One thing is the fact the supernatural world is a lot bigger and terrifying than she could have ever imagined. Bonnie was about to learn just how much. It all started with a vampire sitting in her bedroom...


**Another one from Tumblr guys :D This little lovely was unexpected but so needed. Excuse any misspelled words.**

 **Enjoy!**

"My, my, my..."

Bonnie froze in place feeling a chill trickle up her spine as she heard the soft voice behind her. Slowly she turned around meeting the stranger sitting a few feet from her. Soulless eyes bore into hers, carefully undressing the witch. The familiar sensation of death crawling on her skin made Bonnie tremble. This was a vampire in her house, in her room.

"You..." The vampire finally spoke. "You are a vision." His breath hitched as the scent of jasmine and rose filled his nose. He couldn't tell if it was the scent her soft flesh or the scent of her heady magic oozing from her pores. "Armand told me such tales of your beauty but my lady," Steel blue eyes stared in awe at the Bennett witch. "Words do not compare."

Bonnie clenched her hands at her side letting her magic pool in her palms. "I will only ask two questions," She took a step closer to the vampire. "And I'll only ask once." She took another step. "Who are you..." And another. "And how the hell did you get in my house?"

The vampire's lips curled upward loving the authority dripping from Bonnie's voice. He let himself drink in her appearance. Long umber hair that he could only imagine wrapping his cold pale fingers in. A rebellious crooked chin which tilted up defiantly towards him. Tense and alert warm body he could only dream to loosen. His fingers twitch aching to touch the curvaceous woman. He wanted to feel...to caress the warmth radiating her skin.

But those eyes, he thought. He loved her eyes the most. Furious fern green eyes stared back at him unafraid and stern. There was fire in them. Fire that licked at his mottled soul igniting sensations he hadn't felt in centuries.

"The second question, not so good. Do you want to ask another?" Bonnie folded her arms over her chest patience running thin. "No? Okay." The vampire tilted his head to side as he lazily raised his hand and pointed his clawed fingernail behind her. "The door of course."

"You're lying." Bonnie challenged. "A vampire can't enter someone's home without an invitation."

"Is that so?" The vampire leaned back comfortably in the chair. "Is that how it's done nowadays?" He rolled his eyes. "How unfortunate..." A malicious grin played on his lips. "For you."

"How did you get in my house."

"I thought you were only asking once?"

"Answer me!" Bonnie bellowed making the room shake and lights flicker on and off.

The vampire shivered feeling the witch's power. "Delicious." He licked his lips. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "My beautiful witch, I only tell you the truth. It is as simple as it sounds." He shrugged. "I placed my hand on the doorknob, twisted it," He demonstrated with his hand in front of him. "Opened the door and walked in." He bit his lower lip. "Would you like me to explain how I came into your bed chambers as well? It involved stairs."

"That doesn't explain how you are able to come into my home." Bonnie looked over the creature with pure disgust. "What are you?"

The vampire nodded. "Almost but not quite the real question you want to ask." The vampire tapped his chin staring at Bonnie up and down. "...but to answer your question, I am a vampire, my lady. A very old one."

"Not older than the Mikaelsons. Did Klaus send you to kill me?"

"Mikaelsons?" The vampire tapped his chin. "Mikaelsons...Mikaelsons...Mikaelsons." He snapped his fingers in realization. "Ah the Mikaelsons created by the Original witch. The cursed Original family." He glared at Bonnie with a smugness that made her want to melt his face off. "Always and forever they say." He sneered. "Don't you find that poetically idiotic?" Bonnie remained silent. "Those...things," The vampire waved his hand dismissively. "Are nothing but children in my eyes."

"Children?" Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched together. "They are the first vampires." Bonnie jumped hearing the shrill of laughter fill the dim lit room.

The vampire held his aching stomach. "The first you say?" He wiped the corner of his eyes. "The first vampires." Another giggle left his lips. "Oh," He placed his hand over his dead heart. "You're so precious." Hilarity lines on his face suddenly deepened into a frown. "And naive."

Bonnie moved to the seat in front of the vampire. Without permission she snatched his hand into her. Coldness instantly raked over her skin and buried itself under her flesh seeping into her marrow. Her heart began to beat hurriedly, painfully banging against her ribs. She felt something from the vampire. Solemn and darkness stabbed into Bonnie like broken glass repeatedly. This was too much.

She didn't know she was shaking until the vampire brought her hands to his lips. The fleshy parts brushed over her knuckles then puckered to kiss them gently.

"Are you scared of me?" He whispered against the back of her hand.

Bonnie shook her head. "No." It was true. She wasn't scared of the monster before her.

"Then what is that look in your eyes?" He placed his cold cheek in her palm as he dance his long fingers with her tiny ones. "Where is that fire that had me set aflame moments ago?"

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat blinking rapidly hoping to cease the stinging of her eyes.

The vampire stared closely at the beautiful witch. "No...the fire is still there. You're still able to hurt me...kill me if needed to be." He moved his cheek from her palm to place his chin on her knuckles. "Your anger, your discomfort of my presence and," He chuckled lightly. "And irritation is well present. But -" He reached out his other hand to catch the lone tear sliding down Bonnie's cheek.

The droplet was warm and made the vampire's thumb tingle. He brought the thick digit to his mouth and held in his moan. If her tears tasted this exquisite and intoxicating, he could only imagine how her blood would taste.

He watched more tears fall from the witch's eyes. He tsked wiping the tear and the other along her crooked chin. "What are these witchling? Tell me." He crooned. "Tell me the reason for these tears."

Bonnie shook her head. "Leave." Her voice was thick and held every ounce of her ire. "Leave now or I'll make you leave."

The vampire clasped her hands in both of his. Devil eyes studied Bonnie's. He needed to know. He needed to know what the witch felt when he touched him. He couldn't read her mind. The Bennett witch was blocking him knowingly or unknowingly. Either way it was an annoyance.

He stood from his seat and walked around the small table to Bonnie. Bonnie watched the vampire kneel before her reclaiming her hands into his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. He loved the feel of her hands in his. He loved how the cold from his dead flesh clashes with her heated ones. It burned him feeling the volts of magic prick him.

He leaned in, inches away from Bonnie's heart shaped face. He licked his lips tasting peppermint toothpaste and toffee ice cream on her breath. He yearned to taste the combination on his tongue.

"Tell me." He whispered to her. "Tell me how you can hold such distaste and anger in your eyes but can show me those sweet tears."

Bonnie remained silent not willing to give him the satisfaction of admitting she felt pity for him. When she touched him, she instantly felt more than a millennium worth of sadness and loneliness. She never felt anything like the dark sorrowful aura. It was as if she could feel his memories digging underneath her skin embedding inside her. It shook her and made her fearful because she couldn't simply understand. She couldn't understand how someone could feel this much pain and smile so easily without buckling over. It was then two things became very clear to her.

One, the vampire was indeed way older the Original family.

And two, she knew this was going to be her last night in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie sat up straight in her chair staring down at the vampire finally finding her voice. "What are you?"

The vampire recognized a change in the witch. Determination held in her voice and fire in her eyes danced wildly again. "A vampire." He answered cooly.

"What kind?" Bonnie questioned without missing a beat.

Shock and wonderment lit inside the elder vampire. Armand was right again. The Bennett witch was truly a lost treasure. "Now you're asking the right question, my little witch." He stood from his kneeling position but kept his face close to hers with his arms stretched out on either side of her.

"What kind?" Bonnie asked again.

"The kind that is not of the modern but of the old." He leaned away from Bonnie's personal space, playfulness tucked away. "The kind that could eradicate the doltish notion of what you think is a real vampire. The kind of vampire that could rip your mind and soul apart once you are pulled from this unbearable small world that is barely the cusp of what's really out there."

Bonnie shook her head. "What are you s -" Words fell away as the vampire placed his finger on her lips.

"You'll see everything very soon. This I promise you." His clawed finger lifted Bonnie's chin up at him. "Now, ask me your first question."

Bonnie licked her dried lips not sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question.

"Ask me, Bonnie." He leaned down lips brushing against hers, eyes heavily hooded. "I need you to ask me."

Bonnie took a steady breath to calm herself. Hearing the desperation in his voice knotted her insides to the point of pain. She hated this vampire. She hated this vampire with every fiber of her being. It was a known fact in her mind that she was going to kill him. She didn't know how or when but she knew it would be by her hand. What made her angrier was she knew the vampire welcomed the challenge. Soon as the thought of killing him came across her mind, the vampire smiled malevolently as if he caught her thoughts somehow.

"Who are you?"

"Lestat." His lips split into a wide grin showing his long fangs. "Lestat de Lioncourt." With speed Bonnie couldn't begin to comprehend, she was out of her seat and wrapped in Lestat's steel cage arms. "Shall we?"

Without waiting for an answer, the vampire and the witch disappeared into the night leaving the small world behind and entering into a new one where the worst horrors come to life.

He was going to show Bonnie his world and watch her strive and conquer in it. Watch as the resident Mystic Falls witch fall away and the goddess rise...whether the Bennett witch was ready or not.

 **Interview with the Vampire...guys what have I done?! Lestat and Bonnie?! LESTONNIE AND KLONNIE?! My sweet Bonnie, I'm just pairing her with all these dangerous crazy vampires. I need serious examination.**

 **And yes the OC is not really an OC just a fill in for Lestat to make a Bonnie sandwich.**


End file.
